


Mine/Yours

by zdorik_sandorik



Series: Chansoo smut&fluff [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chanyeol is pliant and eager to please, Cuddling, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, Kyungsoo is tender and sensual, Kyungsoo loves Chanyeol's wrists, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Teenage boys making out on small bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: Unlike Kyungsoo's parents, Chanyeol's family rarely was present at home, being constantly busy with running the restaurant and other business venues.This created a perfect opportunity for make out sessions during weekends or after practice at the agency.





	

Unlike Kyungsoo's parents, Chanyeol's family rarely was present at home, being constantly busy with running the restaurant and other business venues.

This created a perfect opportunity for make out sessions during weekends or after practice at the agency.

Kyungsoo has grown accustomed to Chanyeol's room. Multiple band posters on the walls, pretty neat desk with various music sheets and his school supplies, a beautiful guitar in the middle of the room - Chanyeol's most prized possession as he called it. Chanyeol's bed.

When Chanyeol first suggested to come over to his place it was after the long walk they had around town, eating street food and hiding from cold weather.

They walked the streets without a purpose and direction until they ended up in Chanyeol's neighborhood.

 - My house is close actually, - he says, half of his face covered by a massive scarf, puffs of white steam coming from his mouth.  - Do you wanna come over?

Kyungsoo tensed at first. This wasn't their first date, not even tenth, but they never quite talked about actually telling anyone about this, about them. Especially their parents. A small wave of panic washed over him, which was only natural. What will they think? Is it okay for him to come to Chanyeol's home in the middle of the day? Maybe they'll think Chanyeol is just having a friend over to do whatever.

Chanyeol let out a warm chuckle.

 - Stop, - he says, pressing his finger to Kyungsoo's forehead. - I can hear you thinking.

He smiles when Kyungsoo shakes his head.

 - I'll just tell them you're a friend from the agency, I tell them about other trainees too, plus, Sehun and Jinho were at my place before too, so it's not going to be weird, - he says and takes Kyungsoo's hand.

Chanyeol shows Kyungsoo his room and Kyungsoo is pleased to see that it's pretty clean and neat. They drink hot chocolate that Chanyeol made for them and eat his mother's cookies. At some point they end up watching a movie on Chanyeol's bed, Kyungsoo's head resting on Chanyeol's arm that he wrapped around his shoulders.

They kissed before, more times that Kyungsoo can probably count, but this is the first time they can be close like _this_ , just comfortably cuddling, sharing each other's warmth. There's something about the intimacy of the moment that makes Kyungsoo's heart skip a beat.

Chanyeol leaves small kisses on his head when Kyungsoo starts feeling sleepy.

 - Hey, - he says softly. - you shouldn't nap now or else you won't make it till the last train.

He smiles at the groggy hum Kyungsoo makes, leaves a warm kiss on his temple before getting up, grabbing their cups and heading to the kitchen for coffee. There's nobody home, his parents left for the evening and probably won't be back until midnight.

A smile doesn't leave Chanyeol's face as he's making coffee for the both of them, still sensing the warmth of Kyungsoo's body on the tips of his fingers.

He lets out a yelp when he feels two arms wrap around his waist and familiar warmth pressing into his back, mumbling something he can't make out.

 - What was that? - he laughs, turning slightly to see Kyungsoo's still sleepy face. Kyungsoo uses this as an opportunity to hug Chanyeol tighter, hiding his face in his chest.

\- I said, - he says quietly across his chest, leaning into the touch when Chanyeol wraps his own arms around him, pressing closer. - I love you, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol's heart is never going to stop tugging when he hears this from Kyungso, it's almost as if it's so full of love, of _Kyungsoo_ that it can burst at any moment. So he just smiles warmly, leaning into the embrace, memorizing this sensation of warmth and fuzziness.

 - I love you too, - he whispers across Kyungsoo's neck.

They stand like this for some moments before one of Kyungsoo's hands rests on Chanyeol's face, bringing him closer and capturing his lips with his.

 

Chanyeol kisses him at the door a little bit later, telling him to text him once he's home. Kyungsoo smiles and Chanyeol leaves another kiss at the heart-shaped smile before saying goodbye.

 

_

 

Kyungsoo starts coming over more often. Sometimes on weekends, sometimes after practise, and sometimes he invites Chanyeol to his place as well. Casual conversations and cuddle sessions on their beds turn into long make out sessions that leave both of them panting and uncomfortably hard.

One of those times, when Chanyeol is sprawled on his back with Kyungsoo on top of him, running his hands down his spine, Kyungsoo rolls his hips against Chanyeol's, drawing a desperate moan from him. They both pause to catch a breath and realize what just happened, Kyungsoo smitten with the need to make Chanyeol do this again, draw this sound out of him again, watch how Chanyeol's eyelids flutter and how his own hips rise into the movement.

 - Kyungsoo, - Chanyeol groans, looking up, meeting Kyungsoo's dark eyes. - Do this again.

Kyungsoo captures his lips with his and rolls his hips against Chanyeols once more. They are both hard at this point, strained against the thick fabric of their jeans but none of them makes an effort to get rid of the tight clothing. They lie like this for a while, bodies pressed flush together, hips rolling against each other creating delicious friction.

Chanyeol's eyes are closed and his hands are holding on tight to Kyungsoo's shirt, trying to bring him closer, make all the distance between them disappear.

Kyungsoo drinks in the sight in front of him, burning it into his memory, the way Chanyeol moves, clinging to him desperately and all the sounds that are leaving his lips - Kyungsoo will never be able to forget this, to forget the sensation of each cell in his body concentrating on Chanyeol, making Chanyeol feel good, making him moan, making him fall apart underneath him.

He takes Chanyeol's hands that are clutching the hem of his shirt in his and pins them above his head, taking in the brief intimacy of running his fingers along the soft skin of Chanyeol's wrists before he entwines their fingers together.

 - Chanyeol, - he groans, never stopping the steady rolls of his hips, - look at me.

He could see that Chanyeol is close, feel it in the way his sobs get more desperate, in the way he tries to hide his moans and in the way his eyes get watery and dark, pupils blown. Kyungsoo wants to watch every single moment of Chanyeol coming, wants to drink this sight in, greedily, wants to take Chanyeol over this line, where there will be no turning back for both of them.

Chanyeol comes with Kyungsoo's name leaving his lips in a shaken groan, squeezing his fingers so hard it actually hurts. The sight of Chanyeol falling apart underneath him is enough to make him come too, grinding once more before a white wave washes over him.

They come from their high together, Chanyeol almost instinctively reaching out to Kyungsoo, leaving small kisses, more of a press of the lips, on his cheeks, temple, jaw and neck, whispering something Kyungsoo can't really register at the moment.

Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol sweetly before getting up and going to the adjacent bathroom to clean both of them up. They're both gross, sticky and there's an unmistakable wet spot on both of their pants but neither of them cares at the moment, still sensitive, still coming back from their post-orgasmic high.

Chanyeol is cuddling to Kyungsoo's side, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling Kyungsoo's musky scent, mixed with sweat and sex, feeling heady at the feeling.

 - My parents are leaving for the whole weekend next week; - he says against his collarbone as Kyungsoo's fingers are playing with long strands of his hair. - I want you to stay the night then.

Kyungsoo nods in agreement and kisses Chanyeol some more.

 

__

 

The anticipation of the next weekend builds up all through the week in Kyungsoo. Their schedules almost don't match this week too, so not seeing each other for that long adds up to this excitement, slight fear and undeniable desire that Kyungsoo is bottling in himself.

So by the time he knocks at the door of Chanyeol's home, his skin is already electrified with the sheer need to touch Chanyeol after this short but strong deprivation.

That works well for both of them, he thinks, because as soon as Chanyeol opens the door he drags Kyungsoo inside, pinning him against the closer wall and kissing him breathless.

 - God, I've missed you, - he says against his lips before kissing Kyungsoo again, hungry, horny, running his hands through his hair.

They kiss for some time before stopping to catch a breath, foreheads pressed together and soft smiles on their faces.

Chanyeol's eyes are smiling too as he takes Kyungsoo's hand and leads him to the kitchen.

 - I know I’m not nearly as good a cook as you are, - he says, sitting Kyungsoo down at the table and going over to the oven. - But i tried my best and mom helped too.

They eat the lasagna that Chanyeol made (Kyungsoo says he loves it and Chanyeol keens at the praise) and talk about how their week went. The setting sun colors the room in shades of yellow and orange, reflecting in the light brown of Chanyeol's hair. He washes the dishes, narrowing his eyes at the bright rays of dawn. Kyungsoo watches him from the kitchen table, waiting patiently for Chanyeol to finish with the dishes and come closer to him. He stretches his hand, placing it on Kyungsoo's cheek, and Kyungsoo leans into the touch, placing a soft skin on the outstretched wrist. He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply, taking in this moment in its full glory, enjoying the intimacy of it.

 

_

 

Sometime later they find themselves, again, in Chanyeol's bed, less clothing on them this time.

Kyungsoo runs his hand down Chanyeol's thighs, taking in the expanse of hot skin. He's in a half-lying position, Chanyeol nestled at his side, their bodies pressed close against each other, feeling every movement they make. Kyungsoo takes his time exploring Chanyeol's skin, sensitive spots he didn't know about before, birthmarks and childhood scars, drawing soft satisfied hums from Chanyeol.

He leaves a trail of kisses down his neck, while taking off the last piece of clothing separating them and feeling for the first time how hard Chanyeol feels against his thigh.

Chanyeol gasps and shivers when Kyungsoo's hand circles around his cock, jerking it slowly. He tightens his hold on Kyungsoo's shoulders, drowning in small kisses and whispers of 'It's okay, i got you' against his lips.

Kyungsoo strokes him languidly, without a plan, without technique, exploring how Chanyeol reacts to lightest change of hold, pressure, a twist of his wrist.

He's so sensitive, Kyungsoo thinks as Chanyeol hums approvingly when Kyungsoo presses his thumb to the tip.

Chanyeol lets out a dissatisfied grunt when Kyungsoo's hand leaves his cock, but he's quickly shushed with a pair of lips catching his.

He hears the click of the bottle cap, feels the cold wet fingers between his legs that make him jerk at the sensation and a low 'Spread your legs for me'. He does just that and gasps at the sensation of Kyungsoo's finger circling his rim. He teases him for a moment, long enough to make Chanyeol open his mouth to protest before sliding it inside, cutting the air out of his lungs.

Kyungsoo takes his time stretching him, enjoying the way Chanyeol's body relaxes into his ministrations, slowly starting to meet his movements. He's restless by the time Kyungsoo enters him with three fingers, moaning and asking for something he can't name. He repeats aimless pleads of 'Kyungsoo, please, please, i need it' over and over again, when Kyungsoo hits his prostate inside his eyes water and go wild.

Kyungsoo rearranges them so that Chanyeol is lying fully on his back, legs spread wide and inviting for him to fit in. He lets Chanyeol help put on a condom and takes one last long look into Chanyeol's eyes, as if asking his permission, which he's granted of course, and slides inside.

However cheesy it might sound, Kyungsoo does think that time stops for a moment. They both stop breathing and freeze for undetectable moment, getting used to this surreal foreign feeling. Chanyeol doesn't wince, doesn't look hurt, he just closes his eyes and presses his forehead against Kyungsoo, making a small nod as if in reassurance that it's okay, he's okay.

They make love languidly. This is what Kyungsoo thinks of it, anyway. He doesn't ever think if Chaneol might or might have not done this before, all that doesn't matter, it's irrelevant. Right there at that moment, they're finally united as one. All the longing, the heat, the expectation and the buildup finally having this point, this conclusion. The sheer intimacy of their bodies united, moving as one, sharing one breath for two and hearts beating in unison. The way Chanyeol melts underneath him, keening at the smallest endearing touch, at the endearment or praises Kyungsoo whispers across his skin ('You're so good for me, Chanyeol, you feel so good').

Beads of sweat start forming on their skin, air getting heavy and thick as they keep moving together in unison, seeking mutual release.

Chanyeol's hands are exploring the expanse of Kyungsoo's skin in front of him, sliding, scratching, leaving bruises and marks all over his body. Kyungsoo sucks in a dark bruise on Chanyeol's collarbone and slides deeper, drawing more sweet moans out of him.

Kyungsoo wraps his hand around Chanyeol's throbbing cock, jerking him into completion, making Chanyeol come all over his stomach, his limbs trembling and shaking, tears falling down the sides of his face.

Kyungsoo finishes shortly after, falling on top of Chanyeol, breathing heavy.

They come down from their orgasm, looking at each other with weak and weary smiles. Chanyeol still gasps when Kyungsoo slides out of him, disposing of the condom in the bedside trashcan. He makes the move to get up, probably to clean them up, but Chanyeol drags him down, curling around him and feeling warm and safe.

 - Later, - he says weakly. - Want to cuddle now.

Kyungsoo smiles but agrees. He wraps his hands around Chanyeol, placing a small kiss on his forehead and whispering quietly:

 - Thank you, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looks up at him, bemused and smiling weakly.

 - For what?

 - For letting me be _yours_ , - he whispers. - And letting me make you _mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, can you believe it, it's >2k. But yeah it's porn. 
> 
> I thought so much about Chansoo having sex for the first time lately, the thought literally haunted me for days, and, well, here we are. 
> 
> Comments are <3, thank you all so much for those kind words you've been leaving althrough the series, this makes me very happy and makes me want to write more about them. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this, this means a lot to me)
> 
> Really though, in the light of everything happening in the world right now we're entitled to some Chansoo happiness.


End file.
